comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mandarin (Earth-7045)
Iron Man's most perennial foe, the Mandarin is a descendant of British and Mongolian nobility who squandered all of his fiefdom's money on training in science, military tactics, and martial arts. Blaming civilization for his resultant poverty and homelessness rather than his own vanity and shortsightedness, he became an enemy of civilization. A martial arts master, the Mandarin's trademark weapons are his ten rings, crafted from alien technologies that he discovered and salvaged. The Mandarin is an arrogant, power-mad genius out to conquer the world and prove his superiority. He’s overconfident, though not a casual killer when he hasn't been ticked off. While overconfident, he does not have misplaced pride. He has no problem with running from an enemy... to lead them through a variety of deadly traps and counter-attacks. On the other hand, he often prefers to use his martial skills or weapons he build over his rings, perhaps because he feels humbled by being unable to determine all of the rings’ secrets. He typically uses his rings strategically at key points of a fight, rather than blast every phase. The Mandarin is so haughty and overconfident that he prefers to operate alone and avoid alliances. He also tends to consider any setback as a defeat, and absolutely hates being touched by anybody not worthy of it – i.e., anybody. Mandarin has a heart of stone, but he is also impeccably polite & well-mannered, and has a strict code of honor, which he always makes sure to uphold. He once vaporized his favorite minion on the spot for using poison in a sparring session, and he also upheld the promises he made on at least one occasion when Iron Man defeated him in fair combat. And as shown with his alliance with the Cabal, he's not above teaming up with people against a common threat. History to be added Powers & Abilities * Heightened strength & durability with armor ** Teleporter Powers *'Chi Manipulation': The Mandarin can survive for years without food and water by living on stored Chi. Abilities *'Master Martial Artist' *'Super-Genius Intelligence': The Mandarin is one of the world's greatest scientific geniuses. Not only has he made himself into an authority on Makluan science, but he has also built upon this knowledge by making further discoveries based upon it. *'Historian' *'Multilingual': Mandarin Chinese & English Weaknesses The rings cause electrostatic reactions with each other when used. Paraphernalia Equipment *'Mandarin Armor' **'Superhuman Strength' **'Superhuman Durability' Transportation Teleportation via his rings or other technologies Weapons *'Makluan Rings of Power': **' ', a.k.a. Remaker (worn in the right thumb): This Ring allows the Mandarin to manipulate the atomic and molecular structures of matter. It cannot transmute elements or affect objects encased in force or energy fields. ***'Poison Gas' ***'Solidify Gas' ***'Shapeshifting' **' ', a.k.a. Influence (worn in the right index finger): This Ring allows the Mandarin to generate and project various beams of concussive force. ***'Force Blast' ***'Sonic Beam' **' ', a.k.a. Spin (worn in the right middle finger): The ring causes the air to move about at high speed in a vortex. The vortex can be used as an offensive weapon, as a means of levitating objects, or as a means of propelling the ring's wearer through the air. **' ', a.k.a. Spectral (worn in the right ring finger): This ring allows the Mandarin to project a beam of energy capable of destroying the bonds between the atoms and molecules, causing inanimate objects to disintegrate. This ring must recharge for 20 minutes after each use. **' ', a.k.a. Nightbringer (worn in the right little finger): This Ring allows the Mandarin to create an area of darkness, presumably using Darkforce energy to do so. **' ', a.k.a. Daimonic (worn in the left thumb): This ring allows the Mandarin to generate and manipulate various forms of electromagnetic energy. ***'Light Bursts' ***'Gravity Field' ***'Electromagnetic Levitation' ***'Image Projection': The Mandarin may project holographic illusions. He can also produce multiple images to confuse an opponent, or make a substantially larger version of himself. **' ', aka Incandescence (worn in the left index finger): This ring allows the Mandarin to project blasts of infrared to produce flame or ignite combustible materials. **' ', aka The Liar (worn in the left ring finger): This ring magnifies the Mandarin’s psionic energies, allowing him to mentally manipulate the thoughts and actions of others. ***'Mental Illusions' ***'Mental Paralysis' **' ', aka Lightning (worn in the left middle finger): This ring allows the Mandarin to project blasts of electrical energy. **' ', aka Zero (worn in the left little finger): This ring allows the Mandarin to project waves of up intense cold and ice, including trapping foes in ice blocks and sheaths. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Chinese Category:Secret Identity Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Males Category:Green Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Earth-7045 Category:Earth-7045 Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Created by Trachodon56 Category:Villains of Earth-7045 Category:Cabal members (Earth-7045) Category:Terrorists Category:Chi Manipulation Category:Self-Sustenance Category:Martial Artists Category:Geniuses Category:Super Smart Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Engineers Category:Biochemistry Category:Physics Category:Multilingual Category:Intimidation Category:Armor Users Category:Technology Allows Powers Category:Super Strength Category:Super Durability Category:Object-Based Powers Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Matter Manipulation Category:Molecule Distortion Category:Molecular Dispersion Category:Molecular Reconstruction Category:Teleportation Category:Concussive Blasts Category:Sound Manipulation Category:Aerokinesis Category:Levitation Category:Flight Category:Disintegration Category:Umbrakinesis Category:Energy Blasts Category:Radioactive Blasts Category:Gravitikinesis Category:Magnetokinesis Category:Illusion Creation Category:Fire Blasts Category:Telepathy Category:Mind Control Category:Electric Blasts Category:Cryokinesis Category:Heroic Age (Marvel 2099) Characters Category:Murderers Category:Iron Man's Rogues Gallery (Earth-7045) Category:Versions of Mandarin